My Crush: Abarai Renji
by LyellMarius
Summary: Renji and several other shinigami are still defending Karakura Town from Aizen. Tired of being called a freeloader, he takes up residence with an original character of mine. My first submission and still a work in progress . Suggestive content, yaoi.


_Introduction_

Lyell awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock.

"Ungh," came the unintelligible grumble from his closed lips as he reached, sleepily, for the snooze button. He just wanted to stop the noise. Running his hand along the windowsill, he searched for the device that jarred him from his blissful state.

_Found it_, he thought as he clicked what would release his ears from the shrill sound. Slowly, he opened his eyes. _6:30 already?_ He grudgingly pulled himself from the warm comfort of his bed and pulled back the curtains, letting the small amount of light from the rising sun spill across the glossy, oak wood floor…and Renji's hair. Not encumbered by the usual long braid, the redhead's tresses fanned out over his pillow, shining vibrantly where the dawning sun touched it. As the small amount of illumination broke the sleep-welcoming darkness, Renji closed his eyes tighter and turned over.

"Sorry, Ren," Lyell apologized softly, looking affectionately at the redhead and longing to run his fingers through the mane of the powerful but currently resting lion. He walked quietly into the hallway, heading for the bathroom and the start of another day.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Ever since Aizen had announced his plans to destroy Karakura in order to form the King's Key, Renji and several other shinigami from Soul Society entered the world of the living to help protect the town's residents. Lyell didn't need their assistance, but that was a secret that was best kept just that…a secret, at least for the time being. Regardless, he wasn't about to complain. Yamamoto's orders meant he could see his friends and fellow shinigami more often, especially the one he fancied, Abarai Renji.

The attraction began when they had first met in Soul Society; at that time, however, they were rivals. Now, here he was, staying with the brunette teen in his one-bedroom apartment, an arrangement that only started a week ago. Renji had grown tired of staying at the shop owned by Urahara, who, with help from his shop assistants, never failed to let him know he was technically freeloading.

Lyell returned to the modestly sized bedroom, his hair still slightly damp from showering, to find that Renji had closed the curtains and fallen back asleep on his pallet. Lyell smirked and opened the curtains again before gently chastising the slumbering lion. "Hey, Renji, get up or you'll make us late for school."

The redhead rolled onto his back. "Why do I have to go?" he questioned in a rich bass that Lyell could feel resonate the floorboards.

Expecting resistance, the brunette already had a question of his own ready. "What else are you going to do? Watch daytime television?"

Renji threw back the blanket and was quickly on his feet. He had already endured that horror for a couple days when he initially arrived. As he stretched and yawned, Lyell again realized he had forgotten how much taller his new roommate was compared to him. The redhead didn't tower over him, but at least half a foot separated them. "Alright. I'll be ready soon," he responded, heading for the bathroom while Lyell made for the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, the freshly bathed feline walked into the kitchen, where Lyell almost dropped the plate he was loading with toast and over easy egg whites. "Renji, how many times am I going to have to tell you to put on some clothes?" A faint flush reached his cheeks as he took in the sight of the well-muscled shinigami who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sorry. Does this bother you?" the scantily clad redhead teased, letting a sly grin show as he pushed the towel slightly below his waist.

"Just sit down and eat," scowled Lyell, his flush coming closer to a shade of crimson. He pushed a bowl of cereal in front of where Renji sat at the breakfast bar and laid the recently saved plate down next to it before starting to consume his own meal.

"By the way, I'm sleeping with you from now on," said the feeding lion between mouthfuls.

"W-wh-what?" stuttered the surprised brunette, feeling his entire face become hot.

"It's cold outside, and the floor sucks at retaining heat."

"F-fine," replied Lyell, still trying to regain his composure. The idea caused him to feel both ecstasy and terror. _Shit. We'll be so close to each other. What if I mumble a confession of my feelings or wrap my arm around him while I'm asleep?_ He forced himself to vanquish the thoughts, knowing there was no point in dwelling on the possible mishaps.

The shinigami duo, finished with breakfast, was heading out the door and into the brisk morning air.

"Yo, Lyell, you're going to lock up, right?" Renji gave his classmate-for-the-time-being a quizzical look and jerked his head in the direction of the door he had just closed.

"Huh? Oh, right…sure," responded the distracted teen. Seconds passed before comprehension set in. He had walked out the door first and was several paces in front of Renji, who didn't have a key. _Not yet at least_, Lyell amended, hopeful. Still, there was no denying that he couldn't shake his anxiety about the coming night, try as he might.


End file.
